She Walks In Beauty
by insaneteacup
Summary: This wasn’t uncommon whenever she decided to go out looking like this. He was used to it. Really.


**AN: **Just some random drabble. Came to me while reading volume 12, so there's going to be some mild spoilers. Rated T for the drunken swearing, liberal use of the word "idiot," and other… stuff. /**_snickers_**/ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_Lovely Complex_ and all its characters belong to Nakahara Aya-sensei! All hail her greatness! The title '_She Walks in Beauty_'is credited to the poem of the same name by Lord Byron. The idea for this fic belongs to me.

* * *

**She Walks In Beauty **

At about fifteen minutes after sitting down at their table, the usual event started happening.

"…You think she's a model?"

It was quite understandable really. Twenty five years old and the years have allowed them to mature, both physically and mentally.

"Yeah, probably. I mean, look at those long legs."

Her office attire called for a more professional look, which meant wearing the occasional skirt and less outstanding hairstyles. Tonight, she had opted to wear her hair down, curled to match the waviness of the short black skirt that fluttered against her thighs.

"Oh baby! What I'd give to feel those creamy, slender legs wrapped around my waist!"

This wasn't uncommon whenever she decided to go out looking like this (which wasn't often, thank god; she was still pretty much the same tomboyish game freak she had been back in high school, no matter how mature her looks have gotten). He was used to it. Really.

He tried to smooth his twitching eyebrow to project a calmer look.

"You wish. As if a beauty of that caliber will ever go for someone like you. She'll probably tower over you, chibi."

"What did you say, asshat?! You wanna fight?!"

"…Think someone that gorgeous is actually even free? She's gotta have a boyfriend or five stashed somewhere…"

As if he wasn't sitting right next to her. His hand clenched around the glass of scotch he had been drinking. _Damn idiots need to be put in their proper place._

"Are you even listening to me?! You dare insult my height you fucktard!"

"Hmm. She _is_ sitting with that guy. They could be going out."

"…Nah, I think she's taller than him. She wouldn't go for a smaller guy."

A snort. "Finally accepted the fact that you don't have a shot?"

"Wha- you! I accept your challenge!" He stood up abruptly, empty beer bottles tipping as the table shook. Ignoring the muttered "Idiot, no one challenged you," he straightened out his rumpled attire and faced his target, readying for battle. His friend tilted a bottle of beer in silent salute, chirping a "Goodluck!" and faced the same direction.

They were both surprised to meet an intense glare from the long-legged beauty's male companion. The man who was standing staggered back in shock.

"What, you think he heard us?" A nervous whisper.

"Nah, music's too loud."

A frustrated groan. "We're two tables away, idiot!"

"Anyway, he can't be the boyfriend. Probably just a friend. What, are you chickening out?"

"'Course not!" The man rolled his shoulder and cracked his neck, preparing to stride towards the table that held their attention.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by the brown haired man accompanying their topic of interest. One eyebrow was raised. _Oh? Persistent aren't we?_ A smirk graced wide lips. _There's more than one way to dissuade idiots like you._

Twenty five years had brought plenty of experience, after all. He can do more now than he was able to at seventeen (he vaguely remembered a memory of blocking two guys' view of a slim body in a short dress that bared long legs and pale arms, scaring away the men with a threatening hiss).

Atsushi's smirk widened into a naughty grin, his eyes fixed on the offending men who were ogling his woman.

_There's only one way they can be forced to learn their proper place._

He draped an arm around an oblivious Risa who was alternating between talking on her cell phone with Nobuko and looking over the dessert menu, sipping her margarita every once in a while. Not breaking gazes with the two men, he lifted his other hand to rest casually against a pale thigh.

Two tables across, jaws dropped in disbelief.

His hand started caressing the silky skin, trailing down to the knee and back up. The tables were high enough so one can see under it, and the two ogling men were able to clearly make out how his fingers went even up under her skirt, touching the skin that was hidden from view.

The brunette leaned down to an exposed shoulder, showering the dainty-looking bone structure with open-mouthed kisses, mouth and tongue leaving tiny love marks wherever they went. He looked to all the world like the lover he really was, eyes heavy lidded, one hand gently massaging a thigh while his mouth nibbled at exposed skin.

Atsushi stifled a laugh against the curve of Risa's neck when the sounds of spluttering and violent choking reached his ears.

"N-No way…" Voice hoarse from having choked on the beer he had been drinking.

"…Yes! I have a chance!"

"She's taken idiot!"

"If that guy can get a girlfriend that hot then I can too!"

"…But you're short _and_ ugly."

"Are you challenging me again?! I bet you I can get that raven haired cutie by the bar to dance with me!"

"I doubt you have enough money to bribe her."

"Why did I go out drinking with you again?!"

Atsushi drowned out the two men now that he was certain they won't be a bother and focused his attention back to Risa. She was already off the phone and indulging happily on a white amaretto strawberry cake. She had been completely ignorant of the entire ordeal.

He smiled tenderly at her. His love never was the type who cared much about her looks. It was also probably why she never realized how much she affected other people. Or how she affected him, for that matter.

_Well, that can certainly be changed._

The hand still massaging her thigh inched a bit further up, finally catching his companion's attention. He could taste the tartness of the strawberry blending with the sweetness of the icing in her kiss, and as they broke apart for air he could feel a certain part of him hardening in response.

As he reached for another kiss, Risa asked, "You're being more attentive than usual tonight. What's the occasion?"

He smiled against her lips. "Just wanted to let the world know you were mine."

She rolled her eyes at his arrogant tone and managed to mutter an "I've always been yours, idiot, even when you didn't want me" before he deepened the kiss and cut off further talk.

Her lover of almost ten years was already thinking up on ways she can show how exactly she was his as soon as they get home. Having a hand up her skirt in public had made him incredibly horny.

He chuckled darkly into their kiss.

If this was what it took to discourage competition, then maybe he should insist on having her wear skirts everyday. Besides, other men can desire as much as they want, but at the end of the day, the only bed Ootani Risa ended up in was his.

Eyes dark with desire took in Risa's dazed chocolate ones and the pretty blush darkening her cheeks. He shifted her so she was nearly reclining and bent down for some serious make-out session. One hand came up to rest against his chest, stopping him.

"_Anata_," his wife hissed at him, trying to kick his shins to no avail, "we're in a bar!"

"_Koishii_," he drawled with equal sarcasm, trapping her body under him as he sprawled them across the seat of their booth, "I don't care. Let them stare all they want," and claimed her lips for another kiss.

_Let them all see that you're mine_.

* * *

**AN: **I've become quite fond of the two nameless drunks, oddly enough. /_**laughs/**_

I apologize if the ending is a bit choppy. I had a hard time finishing this; it didn't seem to want to end. It was dangerously close to turning into smut. Not that that's bad, but I'm saving the smutty goodness for another fic.

I don't know if they were seventeen or eighteen during volume 12. I keep forgetting how the Japanese school system works and the corresponding ages of the students. Please correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change it. And yes, "Ootani Risa" was intended. Ten years of being together, you'd at least expect them to be married.


End file.
